


After The End

by SeafoamRidley



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chosen Hero, Dark Magic, Found Family, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Ok listen I know no one wanted this but I wanted this so shut up, Other, Resurrection, Self-Indulgent, don’t worry he’s super sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamRidley/pseuds/SeafoamRidley
Summary: After the Chosen Hero of Legend has fallen, Zelda and Ganondorf face their destinies; cruising defeat at the hands of evil
Relationships: Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue: Fallen Destinies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering what this is, this was the prologue to an abandoned fic that would of taken place during Hyrule’s future. It would of had robots and all sorts of cyberpunk goodness.  
> The status of the rest of the fic is uncertain but I just wanted to post what remained of it.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

"He's not breathing," shrieked voice from the far end of the tunnel.

"Oh gosh, he's not breathing!"

Ganon’s head shot up once he realized who's voice It belonged to. He dropped his tinsel shield and ran to her immediately, fumbling through his medical supplies along the path. When he caught sight of a faint golden glow at the end of the tunnel, he bolted. The smell of a lingering smoke grew stronger. In the darkness of the tunnel, he caught a brief glimpse of a large, leathery corpse cast to the side. His boots spluttered through the stream of fresh blood it had left behind.

And there he saw it, an image formed from a nightmare that had plagued him many moons ago.

Zelda, cloaked in soot and fresh blood, cradling the mangled body of Link, her warrior.

A boy no older then thirteen.

In a panic, Ganon rushed to her side and began examining the boy.

No pulse.

No movement.

No signs of life.

Ganon felt his throat burning up. He pushed his spells and antidotes back into the bag. Tears began to stream down his face.

"Don't just stand there," Zelda hissed, "help him!" The soot masking her face was turning her tears black.

He couldn't bare to look at her. He didn't want to see by the guilt that covered her face. He shut his eyes and tried to hold his tears from falling.

"My lady, he's—"

"DON"T SAY IT, DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!"

Ganon pulled himself back, knowing it was best not to speak.

The ceiling above them shook. Distant screams rang throughout the tunnel.

It wasn't safe here. They had to leave if they could every hope to escape.

But he knew Zelda wouldn't leave. Not now, anyways.

She wouldn't leave Link's cold body alone in the tunnels below Hyrule, left for the picking of the rats and foul monsters. He would have to pull her away from the body if she didn't muster the strength to do it herself.

But Ganon wouldn't. How could he?

The young Gerudo reached out and whipped the soot from the boy's face. Along the face he could feel the heavy scars and wounds that had covered the boy's face all throughout his life. While one eye had scratched out of it's socket, the remain was still open, seemingly glaring along the walls of the high ceiling.

The eye was still so young, so fiery and filled with life, just as they had always been.

Ganon closed the eye, laying the boy rest forever.

The two of them sat there for a while, Ganon looking along the tunnel while Zelda wept. The world around them seemed to disappear and grew empty and cruel.

The sound of footsteps grew louder. Iron and stone crashed in the distance.

The queen raised her head.

Her face stiffen and she swept away her blacked tears. Ganon saw as she tried to pull herself back together, anger seeping into her eyes.

He wanted to usher her out take her to safety.

But what safety? Zelda was far too consumed by grief to get a proper grip on her own power, too detracted from the will of the goddesses. Ganon was a lowly medic whose best spells had already been wasted. Together, they didn't stand a chance. If they fled right they would seen, strangled and captured by the enemy. Zelda would be killed instantly while he would suffer a far worse fate. Go the other way, the same would happen. It would just be prolonged. Their deaths were a certainty.

Keeping the Queen from dying at the hands of the enemy was the very least he could do. There had to be something he could do. After all they had been through, their journey couldn't end like this. Searching through his bag, Ganon found a pocket bomb. It wouldn't do any damage but it would create a quick diversion to bokoblin or what not. Zelda could make a quick getaway, maybe hide a hiding place in carven at the end of the tunnel. He turned to the Queen, hoping to explain his plan but was intend shocked by what he saw. Her entire body was gleaming in a golden light, her hand placed on the body's chest.

"WAIT!" Ganon shrieked.

What was she doing? She was wasting the last of her magic. She couldn't. She had to use it to save herself. She knew he couldn't bring the boy back. How could she waste her power on a lifeless body?

Ganon tried to cast her aside. Zelda wouldn't budge.

He watched as the golden light funnelled itself into Link's chest. His body was then consumed by a blaze of magic, blinding them both.

A snarl echoed in the distance. The light had surely given them away.

When it faded, Ganon stood there, baffled.

The Master Sword dropped to the ground and the body had disappeared from Zelda's lap.

She instead of the boy, she now held a large, emerald scabbard. The Queen stood and she handed to Ganon.

"My lady, what did you—"

"While too distant for me to save," she said dispassionately, "The Hero's dying spirit still remained within his body. All that was left of him now rests within this sword." 

Zelda gazed into her Ganon’s eyes, intense with their usual emerald glow. They somehow made him appear older then he was. His corse skin a lay dim with a rich amber that seemed to fade into him. She admired his familiar features before she continued.

"While I used to last of my power, I sense to presence of a few of our soldiers. Go to them, defend them with the last of the Hero's spirit. I will stay here."

 _What was she thinking_? Anyone would had ever known him knew that Ganon could barely wield a simple spear let alone a large sword.

But her reasoning was clear: Zelda was giving Ganon the chance to die a martyr.

To die unlike the way most said he lived; as a coward.

From his Queen, He would have to except it. Ganon gave a weak nod as he began to back away.

"Wait," he turned around, "What about you?"

Zelda looked sternly as she reached for the Master Sword that lay on the cold ground. It's faint blue glow shone down on her olive-tanned face.

The sound of a mace ricocheted throughout the walls, conjoining a deafening sound. Whatever it was, it was nearly seconds away.

"Ganon," Zelda stressed, her eyes fixated on the sword,

"Go."

Taking one finally look at his Queen, Ganon bolted into the darkness, never once looking back.

With the pair of heavy footsteps pounding in the distance, Ganon unsheathed the sword Zelda had made. Much like the Master Sword, it too illuminated with a blue light only slightly dimmer.

The footsteps ceased.

The silence was shattered by a heavy mace that slashed into the floor, sending rumble in flying every direction. Ganon’s bones rattle from the shock.

The light from the sword revealed a monstrous, armoured Hinox standing in his path. It released a mighty roar as Ganon attempted to trash his sword, a task his weaken muscles would not allow him to do. Ganon weapon slipped from his grasp. Suddenly, beast hollered in pain. Three arrows had struck the back of his head.

"Ganondorf!" A cry echoed from the entrance to the dungeon.

The Hinox fell, sending dust flying into Ganon’s eyes. Four Hylian solders, battered and scattered with blood, emerged from the darkness. 

"My, thank the goddesses you are ok, one of them huffed, ”where’s the Queen?"

Ganon face tensed. He rushed his finger’s along his blade.

"Our duty no longer lies with her." He muttered.

The soldiers faces turned grim. The one of them collapsed to the ground and began sobbing.

These men, young boys who had dedicated their lives to protecting Zelda and her family, now had to place their faith in the hands of the man who had failed to save her.

The man who had started this whole mess.

"Where," Ganon uttered, "where are the rest of your men?"

The sobbing soldier picked himself up and gestured to the other four.

He snatched the torch the Hinox had left and marched towards the entrance of the tunnel. Ganon followed suit. Over the mountains of disfigured corpses, they found the remaining five soldiers, two scrawny Hylians and three Sheikah.

Ganon shuttered at the sight. _This is it,_ he thought, _this is all that is left of Hyrule_.

The five of them had made a barricade in front of the old gate. A brief shelter from the storm that was to come.

Iron and bronze pounded the other side.

They were coming. The men listened as the gate held its last stand.

The hearts of each of the soldiers pounded in unison. One dropped his wooden shield and crumpled himself in despair.

Ganon’s grip on the sword tightened.

He closed his eyes. His mind found itself wandering towards a distant memory.

He saw a pair of emerald eyes looking up at him, so determined, so sure of themselves.

 _This is what she wants_ , the boy had told him, _I have to do this._

Pieces of the rotting gate flew towards the barricade as each hit grew stronger.

Ganon bit down on his lip. His own memory became louder and louder.

_This is what she wants._

Ganon raised the sword.

He gave his signal.

_Go._

The gate burst open.


	2. Our Hero Awakens

**Thousands of Years Later**

Still teary and welded from the night before, Link opened his eyes.

He grumbled as he pulled his dusty sheet over his side. Small pebbles and grime that the blanket had collected from the night before slid down the his neck and stuck to his hair.

He began to feel himself coming back to reality and his surroundings.

As of late, Link was finding it harder and harder to distinguish what was real or not while stuck in a dream. A strange predicament as his dreams never resembled his reality in the slightest. And yet, there was something about them, something so real, something that could make them seem as if they were true.

The tent he lay in was, as per usual, filthy. Link winced as he rolled to his side, more stones and other rumble sticking into his back. The feeling of sharp pain then appeared afterwards. Something from the ground had lodged itself in his back again.

He rose, dirt and rumble sliding off of him. Now that he was nearly almost awake, his two green eyes found themselves wandering throughout the tent. Something from within his dreams still lingered within its fabric walls. It was as if he could still see the strange figures dancing before him like shadows on the tent's wall. 

Streaks of red and dark purple figures still tangled themselves around his mind.

These nightmares no longer felt like dreams. They felt like warnings.

But now was not the time to think about it. They only existed in his mind and he had the outside world to deal with.

He quickly shook those feeling off along with the dirt and grime. Link reached for his flimsily cloth of a jacket and slide in on. It was slathered rusty pins and shocking pink paint stains for when he had tried to decorate it when he was seven. Looking back, he never would of down it if he had know he would never again find another suitable jacket.

Using a makeshift comb from one of his pockets, he attempted to untangle his straggly head of magenta hair. He soon gave up, accepting he would never be able to fix it. Link did his best to hide his rat nest of hair underneath his hood. But the bright pink bangs always found a way to stick out.

He threw the comb to the side of the sent and unzipped to door. The smog of the city air clasped at his lungs as he stepped out.

The scarlet sunrise filled his eyes, erasing any lingering dread from his nightmares away. 

Like any other day, Link had a job to do and their was no time for delay.

The nightmares could wait until sundown.


End file.
